lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edric Frozill
' Edric Frozill' is the son of Tord, and Cicel Frozill of which make him a member of and the current heir of House Frozill. Edric Frozill has two full siblings through his mother Cicel and father Tord in the form of Telly, and Vilma of which his sister Telly is a member of the court of Icevale where she is married to a Knight of Icevale and raises their children there, while his sister Vilma is a shieldmaiden of whom has always loved the sword more then anything else. Edric Frozill is born the third child, and first son of Tord Frozill making him the heir of House Frozill and the younger brother of Telly, and Vilma Frozill of whom his sister Telly is almost twelve years older then him putting a large age gap between them and more of a parent relationship between the two. When Edric was fourteen he begin to feel the pull of the Dragon and at this point became a dovah rider after he formed a connection with the Bronze Dovah Foranth of whom he begin to ride shortly after this. At the age of sixteen Larra Colliel would travel to the capital of Icevale where she would be initiated into the Order of the Holy Knights of Icevale and during this initiation she was introduced to Edric Frozill of whom she was enamored with for being a fellow dovah rider and would sleep with unknowingly becoming pregnant with his child. Edric Frozill upon learning of the capture of Larra Colliel comes to lead the army of Icevale against the region of Knik which is controlled by the Graeling tribe known as the Yellow Eyes Tribe, and his effort only increases upon his arrival in Icepeak and being told by Dulanth that Larra is pregnant with his child. History Early History Edric Frozill is born the third child, and first son of Tord Frozill making him the heir of House Frozill and the younger brother of Telly, and Vilma Frozill of whom his sister Telly is almost twelve years older then him putting a large age gap between them and more of a parent relationship between the two. Dovah Rider When Edric was fourteen he begin to feel the pull of the Dragon and at this point became a dovah rider after he formed a connection with the Bronze Dovah Foranth of whom he begin to ride shortly after this. Quick Love At the age of sixteen Larra Colliel would travel to the capital of Icevale where she would be initiated into the Order of the Holy Knights of Icevale and during this initiation she was introduced to Edric Frozill of whom she was enamored with for being a fellow dovah rider and would sleep with unknowingly becoming pregnant with his child. Invasion of Knik Edric Frozill upon learning of the capture of Larra Colliel comes to lead the army of Icevale against the region of Knik which is controlled by the Graeling tribe known as the Yellow Eyes Tribe, and his effort only increases upon his arrival in Icepeak and being told by Dulanth that Larra is pregnant with his child. Family Members Relationships Larra Colliel See Also : Larra Colliel Foranth See Also : Foranth Pernille Forde See Also : Pernille Forde Pernille Forde, and Edric Frozill would meet each other during a large meeting at the capital where in Pernille's father tries very hard to put the two togeth Category:People Category:People of the Iceback Islands Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:House Frozill Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi